bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Scarly/My Bestfriend's Ex - Scarlet Smith's Story - Chapter 6
A Deadline At first, I didn't say anything, neither did Casey. Then he broke the silence between us. "Mandy told me everything, she said you liked someone else," he said. I thought she would have told him who, but clearly not. "Yes," I admitted. I looked at my feet the whole time, resisting the need to cry, I'd never dumped anyone before. "It's cool, I only asked you, so I could rub it in the guy's face that I asked you first," he said. Once he said those words, I actually felt stupid for feeling bad about not liking him that way. "If you want to go with someone else, then fine by me." "Cool, see you around then," I replied. I walked out the changing room, feeling better about the whole situation. I walked up the stairs, Ted wasn't there, so I left the gym. The only place I could think of, was the football pitch, I doubted he would be there, but it was worth a shot. I saw him, stood under the tree, it reminded me of my dream. Only, this time nothing could stop me from talking to him. As I walked closer to him, he looked up and smiled at me. He sighed, then said, "Mandy already told me." Crap! For a second, I thought that she had ruined everything. "I wanted to tell you.." I started to say, but he interrupted me. "I've been in relationships before, where everyone knew about it, and it ended a complete disaster," he said. I had a feeling he was talking about his relationship with Mandy. "If anything could happen between us, then we are going to have to let everyone think we've broken up or something." "Now?" I asked. It made perfect sense to me, and it would make everything more special between us. "No, after prom. That's if you want to go with me, that is," he said, looking me in the eyes as he spoke. "Of course I do," I replied. This moment was one of the happiest moments, I'd had at Bullworth. Or happy moment was short lived, because Dodgeball practise had finished early, and the rest of the team was walking towards us. Gossip spreads fast in this place, because everyone already knew that I wasn't going to the prom with Casey. They didn't really say much about it, just made a few comments, and left it at that. For once, when I blushed, I was actually happy about it. I wanted to enjoy every second of our time together, because we had so little time to act like a couple around everyone. Went the sun was starting to set, in the evening Ted walked me back to the girls dorm, we said goodbye, but it was all for show. I was going to sneak into the boy's dorm tonight, so we could have time to talk without people staring and gossiping. I felt like I was walking on the clouds, as I walked into the common room. I sat down on the sofa, noticing Jenny was sat on the sofa, I sat down on one of the near by chairs. "Hi!" I said cheerfully, I was so happy, I felt like I was glowing. At this moment, I would even be cheerful and nice to Pinky. She turned around like she was expecting someone else, I was in too good of a mood to care if she was. "Hi Scarlet. Johnny's just left." she said. She looked at me curiously. "What's up?" Hadn't been in the dorms since this morning, when I put my dress in my room, I didn't know she was in here with Johnny. I hadn't met him yet, so I wasn't completely sure who he was. "Me and Ted are going out," I said cheerfully. This was part of our plan, let as many people know as possible, and act like a real couple. Then, when we 'break up' everyone will think it was a messy break up, and not mention it. "Cool! Maybe those jocks will be a bit more decent...no offense," she replied. She seemed a little distant for a moment, like she was thinking about something horrible. I wasn't sure what she meant by it. "So, you're going to Prom together, right?" "Yeah, we are," I replied. I decided to ask her what she was talking about before. "What do you mean, a bit more decent?" "Damon and that redhead boy tried to beat me up. Luckily, I kicked one of them in the groin, and Johnny saved me, by skipping detention," she replied, laughing. I laughed to, it did sound really funny. "Oh, they've always been sorta nice to me," I said, a little shocked by what she told me. Well, they did call me 'New Chick' but they didn't try to beat me up. "That's lucky, I'm sure you'll be fine. Just watch out for Damon, he's not too smart. But, he's Ted's best friend so I doubt he'll try anything." She smiled at me. "If he did, he wouldn't get away with it," I replied, glancing at the clock. I had to meet Ted in 20 minutes, so I didn't have that much longer to talk. "Is everything ok with you and Johnny?" "Of course, why wouldn't it? He just came in here and hung out with me for a bit," she replied. "No reason, I just wondered," I said cheerfully. I needed to get a few things from my dorm, before I snuck out, so I should start getting ready soon. I stood up, and faked a yawn. "I'm really tired, I should probably go get some sleep," I lied. Trying to fake a tired voice, but it sounded so false. She laughed. "Well, alright. 'Night!" she called. Jenny was still sat by the fire when I left. I walked up the stairs, glaring at Pinky as I passed her in the corridor. We exchanged false cheery "Hi"s, then I walked into my room. Mandy was still awake, well she would be, it was kinda early. I checked the clock on my bedside cabinet; 10 minutes to wait. Category:Blog posts